Pirika's and Tamao's best friend
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: When the boys meet Tamao's and Pirika's best friend, Kaoru Hanabishi there life's turn different. Kaoru is not a shaman but she has amazing ability's that she finds out as the days continue. (discountinued)
1. info

Name: Kaoru Hanabishi

age: 12 (same age as Tamao and Pirika)

Appearance: long black hair, always tied in two long pigtails with very dark blue eyes

Personality: she's always looks lazy and hasn't smiled since she was little.

past: she was born with a very cold family. They used to beat her up when she was always crying. She only had one friend but she died from a fire, then people started calling her a freak since when she was younger she used to have a power but then she lost it from her parent who took it all for themselves

Now: she lives with a man in his forties who works with fireworks and a normal girl, with no powers at all


	2. 2: Kaoru Hanabishi

"Kaoru! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Pirika yelled. "I'm coming!" Kaoru yelled. Tamao took out her note pad and wrote something on it and showed it to her "we're very late. If you don't start running, we'll get a lunch time detention" Kaoru read. "I know, but I'm so tired," "like I care" Pirika yelled back. "Just hurry up!" Kaoru looked like a sweet, innocent and lazy girl but she was full of life...well sometime. Her best friends were two other girls, one very shy who had pink hair who was Tamao and another bossy with blue hair was Pirika that Kaoru always made fun off.

"Lucky we didn't get lunch detention" Tamao whispered as she took a chop stick of sushi in her mouth. "Yeah, we could have had lunch detention if we didn't drag you." Pirika said and looked at Kaoru's back. Kaoru couldn't hear her since she had headphones on with music. '...' She couldn't think of anything, her mind was completely blank. "HEY, KAORU WAKE UP!" Pirika yelled as she took a hold of her headphones and took them off her and yelled in her ear. "H-hey you could've burst my ear drum ya know" Kaoru told her calmly. "Well next time pay attention. 5th period is about to start" she said, hands on her hips. "Okay...let's go then" Kaoru said as she got her school bag and went on ahead.

"Hey Kaoru?" Pirika said, while they were getting dressed after 6th period. "What's up?" She asked with no emotion. "Well how about we go study after school" she asked her. Kaoru shrugged "okay...I guess" Tamao suddenly grabbed Pirika from the arm and dragged her behind the lockers. She wrote something in her notepad and showed it to Pirika. While doing that Kaoru was looking around thinking 'huh? Where did Pirika go?' Behind the lockers Pirika read "you just invited her without talking to Miss Anna, what will she say when she sees her?" Pirika sighed "we'll just have to hide her" Tamao sighed and said quietly "but..." But Pirika stopped her "trust me, now let's go" she said as she grabbed Tamao and went round to Kaoru and also grabbed her.

"...sneak in at the back?" Kaoru asked. "Yeah, well you see we have someone who is really scary and is the boss of the house" Pirika said. Kaoru only nodded "okay then" once they arrived they went to the back. "Okay, Tamao, go inside and tell them that you're gonna study, GO!" Tamao then ran around the house inside. As the two were waiting, Tamao was having a little trouble.

"What do you need study for" Anna asked, she was the one who Pirika said was scary; she was 13 years old and was Tamao's crush's fiancé. She had blonde hair, a perfect yellow. Her eyes were black and scary. "Oh, we n-need to prac-practice it f-for tomorrow, e-English." Tamao stuttered. "Let her study Anna, she need a good education hee hee" there out from the shadows came my crush, Tamao blushed furiously and ran upstairs. The boy with dark brown hair, Yoh just watched her.

Tamao went up the stairs to her and Pirika's room. She looked out the window to see Pirika yelling at Kaoru. Kaoru was just still. "U-um...Kaoru, Pirika!" They both looked at. "What took you so long!" Pirika yelled. Tamao took out her sketch pad and wrote. "Sorry Miss Anna scared me!" Kaoru read. "No worries Tam just find some rope and throw it down here. We'll do the rest" Kaoru yelled at her. Tamao nodded and went inside. Luckily under her bed she found a rope, she threw one end out the window and the other tied it to the bed. Kaoru started to climb with Pirika on her tail.

Once they were in the bedroom Kaoru lied down on Tamao's bed. "Kaoru get up, come on we need to study" Pirika said. "To tired" Kaoru answered. "WELL WE HAD TO CLIMB UP A WALL TO GET INTO THIS ROOM SO ANNA DOESNT SEE US!" Suddenly the door swung open with Anna at the door with a huge red vein. " .this?" She said coldly. 'Wow, even I feel scared' Kaoru thought. "O-oh m-miss A-Anna" Tamao stuttered as she hid behind Kaoru. Kaoru walked up to Anna and held out her hand "hi, I'm Kaoru Hanabishi" Kaoru said without any emotion. "Anna, we were meant to study but she got tired" she said as she pulled kaoru of the bed and threw her out the window (what the hell -_-")

Tamao looked over the window to see Kaoru landed on her feet and looked up at her with an anime vein and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Tamao sweat dropped. "Wow that's the first time I ever heard her with the emotion anger" Tamao whispered to herself. "I need to know why she was here without my permission." The door swung open again with Kaoru mad and I mean mad. "Hey, what's going on here?" The brown haired boy came out, Yoh "master Yoh!" Tamao cried.

"I get it" Yoh said. They were all sitting on the chairs around a table. Kaoru was eating a taiyaki. "Thanks for understanding Yoh" Pirika said, glaring at Kaoru. "Hmm?" "Pirika can I stop training" they all heard a wail as a boy about 13 came out with spiky blue hair "hmm?" I asked. I swallowed some of the taiyaki. "Hey Pirika, who's he? He looks like you" the boy looked at me. "H-hi, I'm Horohoro, but my friends call me Trey Racer" I bit into my taiyaki and swallowed it. "I'm Kaoru Hanabishi" Pirika then interrupted us "Trey, go back and train" Trey whined. "Whyyy!" I looked at Pirika confused "why does he have to train?" Trey walked up to me and I handed him a taiyaki. "Well because...um...because...he need to grow strong and healthy" Pirika said. Kaoru shrugged. "Okay well I need to go home. I need to have some dinner, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Kaoru got up and left home. "Trey and Pirika...I feel sorry for him" kaoru sweat dropped. "So many years have past...I anything from my childhood. Dad won't even tell me"

Suddenly her head hurt. "O-Ow" she moaned. She fell on the floor holding her head. "W-what the hell?" She saw a vision. It was her father eating two plates of the same food. The vision disappeared. Kaoru got up and thought "w-what was that" she s. Once she arrived she saw her brown haired father with a red bandana on. He was patting his big round stomach. There were to plaits on the table empty "hey dad, I'm starving, what for dinner?" I put my back down and he laughed nervously. "Well you took long to get home, so I ate your food" Kaoru gasped "sorry, here some money" he said as he gave me 500 yen. "But yourself something, well tomorrow, it's too late now" Kaoru grabbed it and ran upstairs.

She fell on her bed "just like that vision" she whispered "could it mean...something..." She said as she fell asleep.


	3. 3: Ren Tao

Kaoru woke up the next morning to hear her dad yelling.

"WHAT!" She sat up and rubbed her head. Kaoru looked at the time to see it was past 8.

"Urh, I only got 15 minutes to get to school. I just won't go" Kaoru got up, went downstairs to see some men talking to dad.

"Hey dad! What's going on?" Dad looked at her.

"Hello miss, were here to buy you" I stared at the man; they were both wearing sunglasses when it's really cold outside. One had blonde hair and another had black

"Say what!" Kaoru looked at dad.

"I refuse to sell my daughter." He says.

"Were offering a large amount of money Mr Hanabishi" Dad shook his head.

"No, I don't care, now get out!" he says and he closes the door in their faces.

"Thanks dad" Kaoru said with a slight smile. Dad patted her head.

"Don't worry your safe. Now, get to school" he said. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"About that...I'm really late"

While Dad was scowling Kaoru:

"Where is she!" Pirika yelled at Tamao. Tamao wrote.

"I don't know, she may be sick" Pirika sighed.

"Well we can't do our play until she's here" 'this girl...'Pirika thought.

"Atchoo" Kaoru sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Argh great I've got a cold" Dad was at the shop downstairs selling some fireworks. Kaoru took out the money he gave her and looked at it.

"Kaoru Hanabishi! Get your ass down here!" Dad yelled. She sat up and went downstairs to the shop.

"Yes, yes I'm here" she said.

"Where is my chocolate" he said pointing at the fridge.

"You ate it" Kaoru said calmly.

"Well...no I didn't...go buy more" he said as he threw her out the house. Kaoru landed with a thump on her butt.

Kaoru sat up and walked to the shop. She looked at her watch.

"Schools over" she said. She entered the shop to see the boy, Yoh.

"Hey...um Kaoru" she nodded

"Yeah, and your Yoh right" she asked eyeing the chocolate he had in the shopping bag.

"Yup that's me, Pirika said you weren't in school" Kaoru nodded at this statement.

"Yeah, I woke up really late; I didn't hear my alarm go off" Yoh laughed, and then noticed what she was staring at.

"If you want this chocolate it's just down there" Yoh said. Kaoru laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head

"Hahaha thanks" Kaoru walked off with Yoh by her side. She saw the chocolate and took it. Yoh and Kaoru bought there things,

"Hey Kaoru, how about you come to my place?" Yoh asked as they went out of the super market.

"Sure, I gotta say sorry to Pirika and Tamao" Kaoru replied. As Yoh and Kaoru walked of, they didn't realise they were being watched by those men who wanted to buy Kaoru.

Once they arrived, Pirika peaked out of the living room to the door; once she saw Kaoru with Yoh closing the door she ran up to her and yelled

"WHY WERENT YOU IN SCHOOL WHEN YOU KNOW WE HAD OUR DRAMA EXAM!" Kaoru didn't see fazed by her shouting just looked at her half asleep. She yawned.

"I woke up late" Pirika always hated how calm Kaoru was, and worried at the same time since she never said anything with emotion. It was like she was a rock. Pirika sighed.

"Well be happy we covered for you" Kaoru nodded.

"Hey Kaoru, you must be hungry, how about we have cheese burgers!" Yoh yelled. Kaoru nodded and a slight smile went on her face.

"Sure why not" Pirika was shocked at this action for Kaoru had never smiled in front of her or Tamao. When Kaoru stepped into the kitchen followed by Pirika and Yoh. Kaoru stopped when she saw the back of the head of a boy that she known. The boy had dark purple hair with one spike. Once he turned around his piercing yellow eyes stared at me like they were looking into my soul looking for something.

"Oh great, you again" he said.

"Long time no see, Ren Tao" Kaoru answered.

"Hmph, I thought that I wouldn't have to bother with u ever again" Ren said as he rolled his eyes. Kaoru just stared at him

"What does he mean Kaoru?" Yoh and Pirika asked as the same time. Kaoru sighed as she sat next Ren, and Pirika and Yoh sat opposite us.

It took a while for Yoh and Pirika to take in what Kaoru and Ren said.

"Have you got it now?" Kaoru asked with sleepy eyes and an anime vain now sticking out.

"Sorry, Ren is that true?"

"Yes Asakura" Ren said through his clenched teeth.

"But how is that even possible? You two used to go out!" Pirika yelled. The door swung open to see the blue spikey hair, Pirika's brother Horohoro aka Trey then a tall man about 17 with a weird hair do, and wearing which looked like something Elvis would wear.

"Oh hey Kaoru" Trey smiled while waving. Kaoru turned to the Elvis guy who had hearts in his eyes. He bent down had a red rose in his eyes.

"Will you please be my shaman queen?" Kaoru stared at him with no emotion.

"Who are you? And what's a shaman queen?" The guy did an anime fall.

"I am Ryu from the dead enders..." Kaoru stared at him

"No" she said without hesitation. Ryu went to the corner and sulked.

"So what's going on?" Trey asked. Ren had to explain to him, he still didn't get it until Ren started to attack him. Everyone watched them but Kaoru had a slight smile on her face 'Ren...you haven't changed a bit'


	4. 4: light go out

It was about 11 at night and Kaoru was still at Yoh's house, Pirika kept yelling at Kaoru for eating almost all the food. Kaoru got up to walk to the door

"I got to go, it's really late" Kaoru got her coat and opened the door to get out, but before that she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to come face to face to a pair of golden eyes.

"Oh Ren, what do u want?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll take you, you might get into more trouble" he said as he followed her out the door.

While they were both walking Kaoru was thinking about Ren and had a little bit of a blush on her face. It wasn't usual for Kaoru to blush, her face was a... . Her long black in a ponytail blew in the wind.

"Kaoru...isn't this your house?" Kaoru had walked a little more. She turned to Ren to see him opposite her house.

"Oh right" Kaoru ran to my house and opened the door.

"Would you like to come in...?" Ren looked at Ren and then he shrugged.

"Okay..." He went in before Kaoru went in. 'What a gentlemen' Kaoru thought. She went in and yawned.

"Hey I'm home, I brought a friend" Kaoru closed the door and showed Ren to the living room.

"I love you...there" I heard tapping.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked with Ren by her side.

"Hey Kaoru" he turned around to see Ren

"Ahh your boyfriend" he said with thumbs up. Kaoru glared at him with an anime vain

"Kidding...wait he does look awfully familiar...Ren-Ren Tao, the boy who used to go out with Kaoru" Ren nodded

"Yup, long time no see Mr Hanabishi" Dad smiled

"Please, please, Ren call me Seji" Seji said.

"Wow that's the first I've heard you say your name dad" Kaoru said. Kaoru then handed her dad Seji the chocolate bar, Seji looked at the laptop and said

"Hey Kaoru, why don't you send an email to mum, she's feelin' lonely" Kaoru stared at the computer

"Mum...you mean grandma?" Kaoru asked.

"YOU'RE MUM, NOT MINE!" Seji said with an anime vain.

"Hmmm, if I felt like it" Kaoru said as she walked upstairs with Ren behind her. Ren heard Seji say

"What a cold girl, are you really our child?" Kaoru sighed as she opened the door.

"Come in" she said as Ren walked in and sat at her bed.

"You've changed so much Kaoru" Ren said. Kaoru was getting out her pyjamas from the closet

"That's what everyone says" she answered with a slight smile.

"The only thing that hasn't changed about you is that you still look half asleep" he said as he turned his and stared at her eyes which were half closed

"Hmm?" She just answered. Ren got up

"I better be going" he said "it looks like it's going to rain" he opened the door to see a piece of paper floating from a piece of string.

"Kaoru I'm going away for 2 days, if Ren could please take care of you. I'll be back with a surprise" Ren read to Kaoru.

"I'll be fine alone, you can go home" Kaoru said, with a slight smile. Ren shrugged

"Okay then" kaoru watched as he left the bedroom. Once she heard the house door open and close, she went downstairs and put the TV on.

While Ren was walking home, he couldn't stop worrying about Kaoru, alone, in the house.

"Urh, why am I so worried, I broke up with her because she got to carefree, like Yoh" Ren sighed 'I couldn't have feeling for her AGAIN' suddenly all the light went out and heard screams from different houses.

"Kaoru!" He yelled as he ran to her house. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a Chinese warrior ghost came out.

"Bason! What do you want?" He yelled at him.

"Master Ren, there's a spare key under the mat" Bason said pointing at the mat on the door step. Ren picked up the mat to see a spare key. Ren swung open the door and yelled

"Kaoru, Kaoru, where are you!" Ren saw a torch and turned it on. He went into the living room and saw under the table Kaoru. He crouched down

"Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked her.

"R-Ren, is that you?" Kaoru asked, she sounded scared and shaky

"Yeah, are you okay?" He asked her once again.

"I-I'm fine, I got scared when the lights went out" Kaoru said to him.

"Its fine, come out under there" Kaoru was about to come out, then suddenly saw a cockroach. She banged her head on the table.

"Huh?" Ren yelled as Kaoru lunged at Ren, who fell on his butt. She gripped the fabric of his black coat.

"What were you...oh" he said as he watched the cockroach scatter away. He felt her shaking, she gripped his coat harder

"Okay, stop shaking, I'm here. I'll stay with you till the lights go back on" he said as he strokes her hair. He pulled her into a hug and held her close, he felt her snuggle into his chest. 'Why did I ever let her go' Ren thought with a sigh.


	5. 5: shamans and fever

It was still dark outside; the lights just wouldn't turn on. Ren wanted to go check the switches, but he couldn't, someone in his chest had fallen asleep, Kaoru.

"Jeez, this girl is a heavy sleeper" Ren whispered to himself as he let her hair down, her hair was longer and it touched the floor. Suddenly the light switched on,

"Mm?" Ren heard as Kaoru got up and stretched.

"Finally the lights went on, hmm? How did my hair get down?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Go to bed" Ren said as he got up, "Hurry up" Kaoru just stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Okay, I'll blow up a mattress for you" Ren looked at her shocked,

"Who said I would sleep here" Ren said annoyed.

"It's too dark outside, and it's late" she said as she started to blow up the mattress. Ren sighed. Once she was finished she got up and went to her room

"Night"

"Night..." Ren said. He took of his coat and then he top (he doesn't wear a shirt to go to sleep) he lay on the mattress and fell asleep.

Once Kaoru was in bed, she felt scared, like someone was watching her.

"Damn it, I just can't sleep..." Kaoru said as she got up. Kaoru went to the kitchen to get some warm milk, but it didn't work. She sighed as she went back down to see Ren sleeping peacefully. Kaoru tried to wake him up but he wouldn't.

"I wonder what Ren's dreaming off" Kaoru asked herself. Kaoru eyes widened as a huge white flash covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes she found herself floating in the air...

"Waaaaa, I'm too young to die!" She yelled, she just kept floating.

"Superman!" She yelled as she did a pose. Suddenly she saw Ren and her, Kaoru was 8 and Ren was 9 at the time this happened

"Huh, I remember this...this is when..." Kaoru watched younger Ren and kaoru talking.

Kaoru watched as Ren pulled the younger Kaoru into a kiss. Kaoru just watched, she hadn't felt Ren's lips since she was 8.

"That was the last time Ren kissed me" Kaoru said to herself. Kaoru watched as Ren and Kaoru broke apart. She landed on her feet and watched.

Younger Kaoru leaned on a tree and sighed.

"This is the last time we'll ever kiss" younger Ren said. Younger Kaoru just stared and younger Ren is shocked.

"W-what do u mean?" Younger Ren walked passed younger Kaoru

"We can't be together...please forget about me" Younger Ren then disappeared

"I remember that" Kaoru said as she looked at younger Kaoru crying.

"WHAT DO U WANT?" kaoru heard a voice. A flash of light came out from nowhere as she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her dark blue eyes...

"Ummm..." She looked around to see she was home.

"You know you're really annoying me, well what do you want?" Ren asked again.

"Oh...umm...c-can I sleep with you" Kaoru stuttered. Ren blushed slightly and sighed,

"Fine..." Kaoru crawled in and felt straight to sleep. Ren stared at her and ran a hand through her black hair then fell asleep.

Next morning Ren woke up to see Kaoru wasn't there anymore. Once Ren got out of bed he put on his shirt on. Kaoru was in the kitchen cooking some eggs.

"Hey..." Ren said. Kaoru turned to Ren

"Mornin'" she said yawning. Ren watched as Kaoru put the eggs on a plate. He looked at her dark blue eyes. They looked clouded with worry. 'What's she worried about?' He asked himself. 'What's happening to me?' Kaoru thought. 'First it was that vision, now it's me seeing Ren's dream...is it puberty?' She asked herself. Kaoru was cutting the crust from her bread when she accidentally cut herself.

"Ow..." Kaoru said. Ren noticed the blood flowing from the cut.

"You're an idiot Kaoru" Ren said as he took a hold of Kaoru's hand and started to lick the blood then the wound. Ren just kept licking the wound. Kaoru just stared at him with misty eyes, and had a bit of a pink blush on her face. Once Ren was done he got out a plasta and put it around her finger.

"Be more careful" Ren said staring into her dark blue eyes, they didn't realise what they did next. They both started to lean it when their lips finally touched. Kaoru's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Ren on the other hand was surprised on what they were doing. He stared at Kaoru with her eyes closed; Ren put his hands around her waist and closed his eyes. He pulled her deeper when he licked her bottom lip for entrance. Kaoru opened her mouth without hesitation. They suddenly heard the door of the house open

"Were home, Kaoru, I bought someone u might like to seee!" Seji, here dad yelled. Ren and Kaoru broke apart quickly and sat the table eating. Seji came into the kitchen.

"Hey look who's here" Seji said as someone came out with sunglasses. She ran up to Kaoru and hugged her.

"Look how much you've grown princess!" The women yelled. Kaoru just stared at the women

"Umm...who are you?" She asked. The women sweat dropped, she took her sunglasses off.

"Now do you recognise me?" She smiled. Kaoru shook her head

"It's me, your mother, Misa" she said smiling

"Okay...? Dad, I'm going out" Kaoru said. She got up and went to her room. Kaoru's mum, Misa glared at Ren

"Ummm...yes Mrs Hanabishi?" Ren asked

"You better be nice to my baby, breaking up with her without a reason. I don't want to hear that she cries because of U, do you hear me Tao!" Misa yelled and Seji had to pull her back

"Call down Misa"

Kaoru opened the door to her bedroom and got some clothes out; she had a quick shower then put on a light pink top with light blue shorts and red convers. Kaoru put her hair loose, for once; her hair was up to her knee. Kaoru went into the living room, her mum and dad were there, but...there was no sign of Ren

"Hey, where's Ren?" Kaoru asked them. Misa stood up and patted Kaoru's

"Honey, do you still like that Tao boy?" Misa asked. Kaoru stared at her with misty and lazy eyes

"No...why would you think that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well you were with him and you haven't seen him in ages, so I thought you might have...started to like him again..." Misa said to her daughter.

"Don't be silly, I don't like him anymore, were just friends" Kaoru said

"So...where is he?"

"He left for home" Misa said.

"Okay, well I'm going out" Kaoru waved to them and left. She was walking to Yoh's house when she saw Ren behind a tree looking around, he started to head somewhere and Kaoru got curious, 'I'll follow him, see where he's going" kaoru watched as Ren went to monument hill and stopped. Kaoru felt an awkward feeling, when she turned around she saw ghosts looking at her strangely

"G-Ghosts? What the hell?" She yelled, Ren must have heard her since he turned around and walked towards to Kaoru who was leaning near a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He said in her ear. Kaoru jumped at the surprise of Ren's voice. She turned around

"D-Don't do that!" Kaoru cried. Ren glared at her then his expression changed and pointed at the ghost that she saw

"Can you see them" Kaoru nodded

"So are you a shaman...? Like me?" Kaoru looked at him oddly

"What's a shaman, and ur a shaman?...whatever that is" Ren sighed as he explained what a shaman was and the shaman tournament too. Next thing they knew Kaoru was watching Ren train with Bason. It started to rain slightly when it went even harder, Kaoru's breathing went heavy and she felt hot. Her face was flushed and her vision started to go fuzzy

"R-Ren I..." And Kaoru collapsed. Ren turned to face Kaoru, his eyes widened as he ran towards Kaoru

"Kaoru!" he picked her up and saw her face flushed. He touched her forehead and noticed she was hot

"A fever..." Ren whispered to himself.


	6. 6: The shaman Tournament

'She's so careless, like before' Ren smiled to himself weakly. 'Still have those lazy eyes'. Ren picked her up and ran to her home. He knocked on the door, when her mum, Misa saw her daughter, Kaoru in his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Misa Yelled

"What's all the yelling about?" Kaoru's father, Seji asked. He noticed Kaoru's flushed face and touched her forehead

"It's a fever" he said retrieving her from Ren.

"Go on home Ren, Kaoru will be fine" Misa said slamming the door in his face

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"How are you feeling Kaoru?" Tamao asked. Kaoru yawned

"Better, thankfully. I just can't wait for my mum to leave Tokyo and go back to L.A." Kaoru answered

"Your mum's here?" Pirika asked. Kaoru nodded

"Can we go meet her!? I hear she's the no. 1 actress" Pirika cried, her eyes sparkling. Kaoru glared at Pirika with her usual lazy eyes.

"What!?" Pirika yelled. Kaoru yawned in response.

"Fine, if you want. Tamao, do you want to come to?" Tamao blushed slightly

"Um, o-okay" she answered.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Pirika, Kaoru and Tamao were all walking down the hall.

"Why doesn't school end early! I wanna see Misa Hanabishi!" Pirika cried

"W-Well we only have 2 lessons left. Those lessons will go fast I'm sure" Tamao said. Kaoru went to the juice machine and got some orange juice. 'I'm regretting on telling her about my mum' glaring secretly at Pirika. She walked ahead of them, going up the stairs

"H-Hey, p-please wait for us Kaoru!" Tamao cried as she ran after Kaoru leaving Pirika behind.

"Hey should we..." Pirika looked at where Tamao and Kaoru were but noticed they disappeared. She turned and noticed them going up the stairs

"HEY, wait for me!" She yelled running to them.

"Next time, wait for me!" Pirika yelled

"S-sorry" Tamao stuttered. Kaoru glared at her in response. They walked up the stairs when someone bumped into Kaoru

"Sorry" without noticing, she realised she was falling down the stairs

"KAORU!" Pirika and Tamao yelled. Expecting to fall hard on the cold, hard floor she instead felt something else

"You okay?" Kaoru opened her eyes to come face to face with a boy. He was actually cute to some popular girls. He had silky, soft blonde hair and his eyes were like the bright blue sky in the morning. She nodded

"Great" he set her down

"You're Kaoru Hanabishi, daughter of the famous actress?" Kaoru nodded

"Yeah, and who are you?" The boy sweat dropped

"I'm Kei Sakai, I'm in the same class as you" he said.

"Really! I never realised" Tamao said

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"And scene" Misa said. Tamao and Pirika clapped at Misa's performance. Kaoru just stared down at her new black and white fat cat, Shampoo. (I got a cat called Shampoo, I know it's a weird name but the day I bought him, I had a bottle of shampoo in my hand -.-")

"Sorry it wasn't so good girls" she said smiling sweetly

"What! No, no, it was amazing!" Pirika cried clapping

"Y-yes, it was good" Tamao complimented. Kaoru stood up and walked towards the door

"Kaoru, honey! Where are you going?" Misa asked.

"I'm going to take Shampoo for a walk" she answered, not turning to her. Once she left, Pirika couldn't take the silence and said

"Miss Hanabishi..."

"Oh, please honey, call me Misa" Pirika nodded

"Something's been bugging me. Kaoru doesn't look anything like you or Mr Hanabishi" Misa knew where this was coming to. She sighed as they sat around the table.

"I may as well tell you. But you must NOT tell Kaoru" they both nodded

Xy Flash back yX

Misa was 21 years old, in the hospital and crying. The baby they had been expecting died in her stomach, Misa's 23 year old husband; Seji Hanabishi was trying to calm her down. But it didn't work.

The next day when they were walking home, the air started to blow strongly. They both heard faintly crying and a faint bright blue light was behind them. Seji hid Misa behind him, the blue light shined stronger; Seji had to cover his eyes, the crying sounded closer.

Seji landed on the floor with a 'thump' and on his lap was a baby with her hair black like a boy and her eyes a dark blue, like the sea when its night. Misa looked at the girl who started to laugh, she wore a sakura kimono.

"Oooo, she's so cute. Look, on the kimono it says Kaoru" Misa cried, cradling her in her arms.

"Someone must be worried sick, let's go see if we can find her parents" Seji said

Xy End of flash back yX

"We didn't find her parents, so we decided to raise her" Misa finished. Tamao and Pirika were frozen on the spot, their mouths wide open.

"So you never found out where she came from?" Tamao asked. Misa shook her head.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"You're hungry again!" Kaoru asked looking at Shampoo

"Meow!" He cried. Kaoru sighed and took out a pack of small fishes.

"Here" she said, letting him eat it from her hand. They started walking again when they turned the corner, Kaoru saw the men that asked her father to sell her.

"Meow?" Kaoru put her scarf up her face more and her hat down. She picked up Shampoo and quickly walked past them. 'Why would they want me anyway?' She asked herself

"Meow?" Shampoo asked. Kaoru looked down at him and hugged him.

"It's fine..." She muttered, nuzzling his fur. Walking home, her head starting to hurt. Something pounding in her head.

"Argh, my head" Kaoru muttered. There was someone in her head.

"Y-Yoh?" But no it wasn't him, his hair was much longer, the background was blurry, but she could tell that people were behind him. The pain cleared up and when Kaoru opened her eyes to see it started to rain heavily.

"Man" she muttered. She heard footsteps come closer and felt the rain stop. She looked up to see Yoh

"Yoh!?" He smiled

"Hi Kaoru!" Kaoru just stared at him

"Your soaking wet, best if you come to my place, its closer" he said. Kaoru just nodded and picked up Shampoo, who was completely wet.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Kaoru! What are u doing here!?" Pirika yelled. Kaoru glanced at her. Shampoo in her arms.

"It's raining outside, so I'm staying here till it stops" she answered. She smelt something good and followed the smell. She arrived at the kitchen and saw a short guy and some Elvis guy. 'Didn't Elvis die?' Kaoru thought sweat dropping.

"Hi!" Kaoru looked down to see the short one.

"Hi" she replied

"I'm Manta Oymanda, who are..." But he was cut off when the Elvis guy pushed him out of the way and took Kaoru's hand and kissed it

"I am Ryu of the dead enders. Please be my shaman queen" he said. Kaoru yawned, took her hand away and walked toward the short one.

"I'm Kaoru Hanabishi, nice to meet you Manta" Ryu was frozen in the spot. 'Another rejection' he sobbed. He stopped when Anna came in.

"Hi Anna" Anna glared at her

"What are you doing here?" Tamao asked quietly.

"It's raining" she said.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"The rain just won't stop!" Pirika cried. Kaoru yawned

"I guess I'll be staying overnight" Anna's head shot up.

"You can't stay here for free!" She yelled. Kaoru took out 5,000 yen from her pocket and gave it to her.

"Fine, you can stay" she said walking away. Kaoru left the kitchen to find Tamao. She knocked on her door and peaked in to see two animals floating on either side of her.

"What the hell are they? A racoon dog and a fox?" Tamao heard her

"K-Kaoru!"

"Was I right?" Tamao blushed and nodded.

"This is Ponchi" she said pointing to the racoon dog

"And this is Conchi" she said pointing to the fox.

"There both ghosts right?" Tamao looked at her shocked

"Y-yeah. Now that I think about it, you can see ghosts. Are you a shaman?"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"So you have a 6th sense like Manta here that can see ghosts" Anna said. Kaoru yawned and rubbed her eyes

"Looks like it. Also I want to know, what a shaman Queen is?" she muttered. Yoh was about to answer when they all heard whining

"Pirika, why do I have to keep training? I'm tired!" Everyone turned their attention to the sound of the voice. Except Anna who, as usual, didn't seem to care. The person came out with Pirika yelling at him. 'Two of them' Kaoru sweat dropped.

"You have to train so you can win the shaman tournament!" She yelled back 'shaman tournament? Another thing to ask' Pirika suddenly stopped yelling and noticed Kaoru, Shampoo and everyone else.

"Why are you still here!?" She yelled pointing at her. The boy noticed her

"Who's is he?" She asked calmly changing the subject

"Don't change the subject!" Kaoru shrugged

"I'm staying over, it's still raining. Now can you answer my question?"

"I'm Horohoro" he said smiling.

"And I'm guessing your brother and sister?" They both nodded. "I feel sorry for you Horohoro; you have to deal with Pirika's consistent nagging"

"I DON'T NAG!" Pirika yelled.

"So anyway...what's the shaman tournament?" Pirika froze.

"Well since you know about shaman's, we'll tell you about the shaman tournament" Anna said. "Yoh, why don't you explain" Anna ordered Yoh.

"Sure well you see..."

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"And that's what it is, for all shamans in the world to come together and try to win the crown"

"And when a shaman wins the crown he can wish anything her wants?" Kaoru finished. They all nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna call my mum and tell her I'm staying over" she said getting up and walking out the room. Kaoru walked past a samurai ghost

"Amidamaru?" She asked. He looked at her shocked. She nodded, for she knew his question already.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru cried. Yoh noticed him

"Hey buddy" Yoh greeted back. Amidamaru explained about Kaoru. Yoh smiled

"Don't worry; she can see ghosts like Manta"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Nooooo! You have to come home; it's my last day today in Tokyo!" Kaoru's mother, Misa cried

"Come home now!" She yelled as she hung up. Kaoru just stared at the phone and sighed. 'My mum, even though she sounds sad, she acts happy. What I want to know is why I don't look like them AND what are those damn visions!? Well anyway I better go home'


	7. Author's note :p

Me- awesome my first review…not AS exciting as I thought…

Belen- your such an idiot Carina *sigh, looks at carina*

Me- *sleeping*

Belen- *anime vain* WTF!

Emely- *sweat drop* ehe, Carina was late last night putting sticky back plastic on her books, so she's tired

Chris (little brother) - yeah, do any of you know her bra… (He wrote that, and I kept it because I owed him a favour 0/0 stupid bro)

Me- *hits his head with a Tasuki's (fushigi yuugi) harisen* WTF! YOU PERVERT! *chases him*

Belen and Emely- *sweat drop*

Belen- Carina you forgot to say hello

Me- *stops and looks at them* who are you?

All anime fall except me

Belen- you idiot!

Me- *falls asleep from running too much* okay, well anyway, I hope everyone who reads 'Pirika and Tamao's best friend' has been enjoying it. *looks at a review* umm…..Belen…..

Belen- what is it now?

Emely- don't be mean Belen

Me- what's beauty pop?

Belen- *chases her* AND YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW EVERY MANGA!

Me- *while running* I'll hopefully get that next chapter as soon as possible. Otherwise I've been killed by Belen. Bye!


	8. 8: new powers

**Yay imp not dead. Sorry it took long to get this next chapter up. While running away from Belen, I had to type this, that girls got problems -_-"**

**Well anyway here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**R&R please**

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Kaoru was walking home with the umbrella Yoh gave her. With Shampoo on her shoulder. She already met Yoh ghost, Amidamaru. Ryu's ghost, Tokagero. Horohoro's, Kororo and Tamao's ghosts, ponchi and conchi. Even learning about an itako, Anna.

"Mrow~~~" he yawned. Once they arrived home. She opened the door to see no one home.

"Could they have gone to bed?" She asked shampoo. She set him down and went to the table to see a note

_To Kaoru,_

_Don't worry Kaoru-Chan, daddy and I went out for a fancy dinner. There's sushi in the fridge?_

_Love mummy and daddy._

She sighed when she noticed a red arrow. She turned the paper and there in red said

"I finally found you Kaoru Hanabishi?" She read aloud. She was about to say something when her stomach rumbled.

"Urh, I'm starving" she said.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Oh my!" The other side of the phone cried. Kaoru had a towel on her head rubbing it with her hand to get the hair dry from her just having a bath. The other hand was a phone, with her mother on the other line. Kaoru had answered the phone and her mother was there saying they'll be home later from the rain and thunder

"Wow, the lighting sounded that it struck near you" she said as Kaoru went to the fridge for a bottle of water and opened the lid with her neck holding the phone

"Yeah, it struck quite near" she answered

"Waaaaa today was my last day, and I wanted to spend it with my Kaoru-Chan!" Misa cried. Kaoru just rolled her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, you're leaving tomorrow..." She said then whispered quietly

"...and so is Ren"

"Huh?" Her mother didn't hear the least part.

"Nothing, I'm going bye" she said and hung up. She sighed. She knew that today was the last day that Ren was going to stay in Japan. She heard from Yoh that they were all leaving tomorrow. She wished she was able to go say goodbye, but she had school to attend to. Suddenly the phone rang. She jolted from the surprise and answered

"Hello? Kaoru here" she asked when she heard a familiar voice

"Hey Kaoru, it's me Ren..." He said

"Oh, hey, what's up?" She asked trying to not show her sadness.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say goodbye, because I'm-" he was cut off as Kaoru finished him

"Going to the shaman tournament?" She asked

"H-How...do you know?" Ren asked shocked. Kaoru smiled slightly

"I was at Yoh's place today, and we talked" she answered, not giving him the full details.

"Okay, well, be careful while I'm gone" Ren said as he hung up.

"Yeah...you...to" Kaoru said.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru yawned as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She walked to school and saw everyone staring. She knew why and she hated it

"Hi Pirika, Tamao" they both turned

"H..." Their eyes widened at Kaoru

"KAORU!? IS THAT YOU?!" They both cried. Kaoru blushed slightly

"Yeah, before my mum left, she said my hair was tooooooooo long and I should cut it. NOW it's up to my neck" she answered. Tamao and Pirika's eyes were still wide until the bell rang for their first lesson.

"Let's go!" She said as she bumped into someone

"Hi Kaoru" he greeted.

"Kei? Oh hey. How's it been?" She asked

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"So finally, Horohoro and the others left" Pirika said as they walked out of school

"I hope master Yoh is alright"

"Yeah, Tamao is in looooove with "master" Yoh!" A voice came. There floating with Ponchi and Conchi.

"W-w-What!" Tamao cried. Kaoru glared at them with her half opened eyes and bonked them in the head

"OW!" They both cried

"Stop teasing Tamao or you'll be turned into skeletons" she glared at them. Ponchi and Conchi freaked out and hid behind Tamao.

"Yup, you're defiantly the great spirits daughter" they heard chuckling

"Great spirit?" They all said together as they turned to the voice behind them. A few feet away were someone that looked VERY much like Yoh, although his hair was much longer. He was smiling cheerfully

"Master Yoh?!" Tamao cried.

"No, that's not Yoh" Pirika said.

"That's right, you look like that guy who came in my vision" Kaoru stated glaring at him

"V-VISION?!" Pirika cried. The wind blew stronger

"What's the Great Spirit?!" Tamao asked.

"The great spirit is the person who gives his power to the shaman king or queen. Of course, the daughter of the great spirit has to give her power to the person that wins also"

"Okay, but why are you saying that I'm the great spirits daughter?" Kaoru asked. "I mean I was born from Misa Hanabishi"

"Is that was they told you, huh?" He asked smirking

"Before we go any further, why don't you tell us your name!?" Pirika yelled, mad that she was being ignored. He smirked

"Okay then" suddenly the wind grew stronger, enough to become a hurricane. Fire surrounded him as he was lifted up from the floor. As the air cleared up their eyes widened (even Kaoru's half asleep look)

"W-What is that!?" Tamao asked passing out.

"Tamao!" Ponchi, conchi and Kaoru cried. Kaoru caught her before she could hit the floor and made sure she was still breathing.

"She's just unconscious" Kaoru stated. She settled Tamao to the ground.

"Well who are you!?" Pirika yelled getting irritated

"I AM, HAO ASAKURA!" He yelled attacking Pirika. As Pirika fell unconscious as well, Kaoru's eyes widened at the last name. 'That's Yoh's last name, could it be that, he's his twin brother or something!?'

"Don't worry, I'll reveal everything soon" Hao chuckled as he disappeared.

"Hey! Get back here!" She yelled as she felt her anger rise. She got her palms out

"KA...MA...HA!" She yelled. A light blue beam came out of her palms. But before it could hit him, he vanished, Kaoru's eyes widened at the power that just came from her hands.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Light blue beam!?" Pirika and Tamao cried at the same time. Kaoru nodded

"Yeah, it's strange...maybe I AM the great spirits daughter..." She answered. Pirika was about to say something when she remembered the story Misa said. 'Yes, its 99% possible that she is...but how can she not remember her life from 5 years old. Could it be that the great spirit was taking care of her and then made sure all of her memories of him fade' Tamao looked a Pirika who was deep in thought.

"Yes, it's possible" Tamao whispered. Being able to tell what she was thinking off. Pirika snapped her head to Tamao's direction and sighed.

"Well...anyway...let's go eat!" Kaoru cried grabbing the phone.

"This is no time to be ordering food!" Pirika yelled. But Kaoru didn't listen and ordered.

"Damn her" Pirika muttered. Tamao laughed nervously. 'Kaoru is trying to lighten the mood...we should ponder over this anymore'

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru waved Pirika and Tamao as they went home. When she closed the door she sighed. She was worried about Ren but she was frightened about the power she held inside her. 'I'm frightened. What could that have been' she sighed and thought for a while when she decided to go talk to her dad

"Hey dad" he looked up from the newspaper

"Random question. Let's say, you found about that you had powers, what would you do?" Her dad put a finger to his chin

"What I would do is train my powers so they don't go willy-nilly" kaoru smiled to herself and quickly stood up running out the door yelling

"Thanks dad!" As she ran to her room and started to pack her things. 'Dad, mum, sorry. Dad that was a BIG help. I'm gonna get stronger and train my powers...then I'll join Ren and the others to the shaman tournament' she grabbed the sleeping shampoo and jumped out the window landing on her own two feet and ran off.

"I'll come back as soon as I'm trained" she said to shampoo.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible**

**Carina**


	9. 9: old friends

**Hey guys, good to see you again, well here;s the next chapter. Enjoy**

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

It's been 3 days since Kaoru left home. She was in a hotel lying in the bed.

"Urh, I need to find someone to train me. Another shaman or something" she said to the sleeping shampoo that was on her chest. She missed three days of school and ignored her parent's calls. She sighed as she dialled Pirika's number

"Hello, Pirika" kaoru sighed when she covered her ears

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Pirika yelled

"...Urh...internet?" She said

"...seriously? Internet?!" Pirika yelled

"Fine, fine, well after that day we met Hao, and I shot that beam, I decided to learn to control my powers and get even stronger" she answered. She heard Pirika sigh

"Alright Kaoru, we'll support you. But what will you do after?" Kaoru smiled

"I'm going to join Yoh and the others" she said and hung up. She looked at her school uniform that she was wearing.

"Man, its dirty, I should change" she looked through her clothes, deciding to wear a light pink long sleeved top with the colour dark pink, and the sleeves light blue. A red and light green mini skirt with a chain. Dark blue jeans and brown convers. It was morning and she decided to keep searching. She yawned when suddenly a paper went in her face. She took it off and looks at it

"What the...?" Her eyes widened as she smiled at Shampoo, who was on her head. She finally found what she was looking for the street. She gaped at the building. A dojo. She opened the door and peaked in

"H-hello?" She said opening the door fully and closing it behind her. Shampoo got of her head and walked in

"Anyone here?" suddenly she threw her leg up and kicked behind her. She saw she kicked an old man in the stomach.

He had grey hair in a small pony tail and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

"S-Shoot" she muttered. The man crouched down and held his stomach.

"I'm sorry sir, are you alright?" She asked him.

"Heh, that's what I get for standing behind a girl with powers" Kaoru's eyes widened as she stood up.

"H-how do you know?" He chuckled

"My dear girl, I have been watching you since you were a baby" he said

"So you know my name and how I was born?" she asked. He nodded.

"You're Kaoru, daughter of the great spirit" he said. "And I'm your mentor to help you control your powers, call me Takaroshi-sensei" he said bowing.

"O-oh, nice to meet you Takaroshi-Sensei" she said bowing.

"Now, let's begin, we'll see what you can do" he said punching her stomach. Kaoru was caught off guard as she fell on the floor groaning.

"What the hell?!" She yelled

"What? I didn't say, 'let's begin'" he said innocently.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Whilst Takaroshi was seeing how much power Kaoru had. Shampoo opened the fridge and had his nose in all the food

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Hya!" Kaoru yelled punching the person in front of her 5 times but missed

"You need to be faster Kaoru-Chan!" Takaroshi yelled, slapping his hand as she fell to the ground. It had been 2 weeks since Yoh and the others left and Kaoru left home. She called Pirika and Tamao once in a while. She even found out her master was a damn right pervert. Kaoru got up and stroked the slap mark Takaroshi left on her face

"OW" they were both done and walked into the kitchen they were both having tea when Takaroshi said

"You have grown much stronger Kaoru in just 2 weeks. I'd say, in five days, you'll be able to finally join your friends" he said. Kaoru smiled.

"That's great"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Okay, thanks again for EVERYTHING" Kaoru said. She was wearing her new casual clothes, a long sleeved white top, and a yellow tank top with red miniskirt. A long dark blue socks and light brown convers. Shampoo was once again on her head

"It's alright. I've sent an email to your father. He'll be very happy to see you" Takaroshi said. Kaoru stopped and said

"About that, email him to tell him I'm not going." She said

"But why not?!" He asked. She smiled

"I have other business to attend to before I go home" she said, opening the door.

"Wait! Before you go, take this" he said pulling out a blue thin jacket. (In my deviant art there a picture of her wearing it)

"This will help you keep your powers low, so no one can detect you" he said. She put it on and smiled.

"Thank you sir, well then I'm off, hope to see you again!" She yelled about to run off.

"Wait!" He yelled again as both Shampoo and Kaoru anime-fell.

"Yes?" She asked smiling with an anime-vain on her head. He pulled out a ring

"Take this" he said. She raised her eyebrow

"What's this meant to be?" She asked putting it on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Hehe, you'll find out soon enough. Only use it when you really need to. Yell 'ice ring' and then when the weapon appears, you will yell out the name. Now you may go" he said stepping back

"Are you sure I can go?" She asked glaring at him. Takaroshi sweat dropped giving a nervous laugh.

"Y-yes, yes" he said. He looked forwards to see Kaoru running out, nearly out of sight. Takaroshi stared after the girl

"Kaoru, you have defiantly become stronger, strong enough to be a shaman...even...to defeat HIM" he muttered to himself

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Kaoru-chan, I missed you so much" Tamao cried as she saw Kaoru standing at the door.

"Hey Tamao, I missed you to, what's with all the bags?" She asked

"We're also going to see master Yoh and everyone else" Kaoru smiled 'then I came at the right time' she thought.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked as she appeared. She looks pissed and her arms were crossed. Kaoru glared at her with her half open eyes.

"I'm here because I want to be" she muttered

"Excuse me" Anna interrupted

"I came because I want to go see Ren and the others" she finally said.

"Fine you can come, but you have to pull your own weight. Go and get the luggage, you to Tamao" Anna left and Manta came in

"Oh, hi kaoru, how's it been?" He asked, totally wiped out.

"I'm fine" she said

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Come on, hurry up!" Anna yelled as Kaoru and Tamao pushed the trolley full of their luggage. Manta tried but was too small, so was on piggy back style on Kaoru.

"Are you sure you don't want my help" manta asked

"N-no, you should be lucky, you got short legs, so you don't need to do all this work" she said. Anna stopped as Tamao and Kaoru caught up

"I've been meaning to ask you?" Kaoru whispered. Tamao looked at her

"What happened to Pirika?"

"Oh, a week ago she left and went back to the North Pole..." Tamao said. 'Oh yeah, Pirika said something about the North Pole' she shrugged as they kept pushing towards Anna who had stopped. They both panted as Tamao said

"Kaoru and I got all our bags"

"Good, but now Manta is missing"

"Huh?" Kaoru turned and saw Manta wasn't on her back. 'That's scary...'

"I'll go look for him, let's go Kaoru" Tamao said. Kaoru nodded but stopped when they heard

"I-I'm o-over here Anna" Tamao suddenly freaked out, Kaoru sweat dropped and was kind freaked but didn't show it. Manta was shaking and was held by a man in a white raincoat and hat, with a yelled scarf. His hair was blonde and it was as though he had purple eye shadow.

"Help me please" he stuttered

"So, what do you want Faust?" Anna asked glaring at him. He smiled

"I have...a proposition for you"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

We were all sitting on a table, Manta was still on Faust lap and Kaoru was next to them 'I feel sick' she thought

"Nobody will team up with me, nobody will be my friend, and I CAN'T find Dobby Village, please, if you help me, I promise I will fight for Yoh" he finished. Anna glared at him

"I have new powers, I can crush you" kaoru saw as Faust eyes widened and gasped

"But I won't" she said slamming a book down on the table which made Tamao and Kaoru jump.

"Listen to me, I'll help you, but you must obey me and do as I say" she demanded. Kaoru jumped from her chair, causing shampoo to fall of her head

"Anna, are you crazy!?" She yelled

"Miss Anna, Kaoru is right, you can't" Tamao said quietly, but loud enough for Anna and Kaoru to hear it

"Well Faust, is it a deal?" She asked glaring at him.

"Yes, yes it is, it's a deal, absolutely" he stuttered. Manta turned to Kaoru. Kaoru stared at him sweat-dropping.

"B-Bad idea"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru and Tamao both went off to get drinks for the others.

"Hey, so, what's up with that Faust dude?" Kaoru asked her staring at her with her sleepy eyes.

"Well, I'm not so sure about it, but I know that something bad happened between him and Manta" she said quietly as they approached the table they were all sitting at.

"Here you go Miss Anna" Tamao said placing her drink (from the anime, I'm guessing its cola)

"Here Manta" Kaoru said placing Manta's drink as she sat down as well drinking her blue slushy.

"Anna, I don't think Faust should be really joining us, don't you agree Kaoru?" He asked, but Kaoru glared at him. A look that he knew well.

"Um Anna?" Anna stopped drinking her drink

"C-calm down Manta, I'm sure if you calm down, you'll feel better" Kaoru said looking out the window to see Faust.

"CALM DOWN!? He's has a real skeleton under his rain coat!" He yelled. Anna glared at him.

"He is a little creepy" Kaoru muttered

"A little, can you even hear the 'little' come out of your mouth Kaoru!?" He yelled. Manta stopped as Anna said

"I know he was a little ruff on you before but I believe he can help us" she said. Suddenly Faust popped up

"Why don't you join my Manta?" He asked, with his spooky voice.

"Manta is busy right now, go and do sit ups" Anna said, and then left to do what Anna said. Anna explained to Manta on the journey to get the book to Yoh and how Faust will be able to help

"Ummm, excuse me Anna. But I can help as well" she said as she accidently went into the memory of Manta being one of Faust's since project.

"Oh really, what are you?" She asked flaring at her. Kaoru's eyes twitched

"Well, you could say I'm the daughter of the Great Spirit" she answered.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru and Tamao were both concentrating on finding Yoh and the others. When they suddenly heard a masculine voice

"I got the carrions miss Jun, I'll go get the rest of your luggage" Kaoru suddenly remembered the name but still concentrated. 'Jun Tao' she thought.

"Jun?" Anna asked as Jun turned to her

"Anna?" She was quiet shocked from the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hey Jun, what are you guys doing here" Manta asked.

"We're going to go and join Ren that is if we can find him, hey do you have any idea where they could be?" Jun asked as she spoke with her usual English accent. Anna turned to Tamao

"Hey Tamao?" Tamao started to panic.

"Y-Yes!?" She asked turning to Anna.

"Any progress?" She asked as Tamao started to explain different directions.

"Oh, now that's a big help" Anna said. Tamao turned back to her map

"I'll keep searching, I'm sure I can find them" she said as she started to panic

"Hey Kaoru?" She looked at Kaoru as she saw her fast asleep with a bubble in her nose. She hit her head hard

"O-Ow!" She yelled as she rubbed her head.

"How's the progress!?" She yelled. 'Damn her' Kaoru thought

"Well..." She stopped and shrugged 'man, I fell asleep before I even got the vision of them'

"Keep thinking! Or I'll leave you in the desert!" Anna yelled

"W-Wait, are you Kaoru Hanabishi?!" She asked. Kaoru smiled gently

"Yup, long time no see...Jun Tao"

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

**Well, finally Jun Tao has arrived. I'll get the next one up. see you guys soon**


	10. 10: I found you

Me: hi Kaoru!

Kaoru: no

Me: I didn't even ask you anything -pout-

Kaoru: the answer it still no

Tamao: can I do it Carina-Sama?

Me: -smile- if you'd like Tamao-chan

Kaoru: thanks Tamao

Me and Kaoru glare at each other

Tamao: -sweat drop- okay...um well, Carina-chan does not own Shaman King only Hiroyuki Takei does and Carina-chan owns Kaoru Hanabishi and her family and anyone else who are not in the anime or manga

Me: thanks Tamao and spoiler alert: kaoru meets someone from her past, now please enjoy

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

After a long, hard lecture from Jun. Kaoru was worn out. 'She's not my mother' she thought. The last time she saw Jun was...actually, she couldn't remember.

"You could've said bye you know" Jun said grabbing Kaoru into a bone crushing hug. Tamao and Kaoru's eyes locked when Kaoru mouthed the words. 'HELP ME' Tamao sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Ryu's postcard said to do this, once we arrive" Anna said as she placed her thumb in the air and Jun let go and Kaoru asked

"What's that meant to do?" Tamao shrugged as a truck pulled up a Man looked at us from the window

"You friends of Ryu's?" He asked. Anna nodded

"That's right and you must be Billy" Kaoru sweat dropped. 'Is she a witch?' She asked herself.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Are you sure they're here Tamao" Kaoru asked she had Shampoo in her arms. She wasn't sure if they were at the right place, she didn't feel any of the guys furiyoku.

"Hey Kaoru?" Faust said tapping her shoulder. Kaoru turned as Faust pointed to a sign that had Yoh's name.

"A-Anna" Kaoru said pointing at the sign

"Oh no!" They all yelled together. Manta sighed

"Oh well" Kaoru yawned

"Maybe it's best if we stay at a cheap in" Kaoru said.

In seconds they found themselves all a room. There we three rooms.

"Okay, girls in one room and boys in the other" Kaoru said turning to everyone with her usual sleepy eyes

"Hmph, I'm taking the third room" Anna said walking past Kaoru. Kaoru glared at Anna as she closed the door. As they got into their rooms they changed into their pyjamas

"Is Anna usually this bossy?" Kaoru asked Tamao. Tamao nodded.

"Don't worry about Anna Kaoru-chan, she's always moody. She's just worried about Yoh" Jun said caressing Shampoo. Kaoru sighed taking the folded staff out of the skirt pocket and into her light blue pocket jacket that also Takaroshi gave her.

"Alright girls, lights out" Jun said. Jun slept on the couch that was in the room and Kaoru and Tamao shared the bed. Shampoo made himself comfortable on the bed as well as they drifted off to sleep.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Shampoo suddenly woke up due to a noise outside.

"Meow!" He said softly patting Kaoru's nose. Kaoru's eyes started to open as the noise came again.

"Urh, can't you leave me alone Shampoo" Kaoru muttered but sat up quickly as she also heard the noise

"Man, probably rats" she said putting her light brown convers on and quietly getting out of bed. She put on her light blue coat and went outside with Shampoo. She noticed something under a tree although as she stepped closer, she suddenly heard him talking

"It's been a while, huh? Kaoru?" He said as he turned to her. He looked just like her, as a twin although his eyes were emerald, they reflected from the moon. His hair was black as well

"W-who are you?" She asked stun

"Well, well, if it isn't my little sister Kaoru. It's been 7 years, now 12 although flat chested." Kaoru threw a rock as him for saying flat chested. Kaoru had always been like that although luckily for her, she grew quite a lot while she was training

"But you have grown" he said smirking.

"Will you shut up and tell me who you are?!" She yelled blushing quite red which was something unusual for her.

The guy rubbed his head

"Oh, you don't remember me Kaoru-imouto" he said sadly. She had an anime vain on her head

"I'm not your sister" she said flatly.

"Well you were taken away from us once we took your powers away" he said smiling evilly.

"My powers?" She was surprised

"Well...catch" he said throwing something round.

"W-what is this" she asked staring at the fruit like thing.

"Eat it, it will help you remember. I would never poison you Kaoru-chan" he said sweat dropping and scared from her death aura. She bit into it and her head started to hurt

Xy flashback yX

"Mummy, what is this machine for again" she said to a young lady around her 20's, her hair was long, silky and black. She was adjusting Kaoru into a metal seat

"Now this goes in your head" she said as she stuck a metal hat on her roughly. Her voice was cold and that scared Kaoru

"Now Kaoru Suzuki, hold still" she said as all of the family members. The older twin brother, he father and now as her mother all were wearing the same metal hat them that was connected to Kaoru's

"Ready and now" she yelled as the woman pressed a red button and electronic waves went through Kaoru's body. She started to scream in pain as she felt all her powers being sucked away from her to an unknown place.

Xy end flashback yX

Kaoru was on the ground, her hand on her head panting. She stood up with no emotion in her eyes

"What was that?" She asked plainly. The boy sweat dropped

"You act like it didn't affect you" the boy said

"What I want to know is what your name is? And what do you want?" She asked coldly. He laughed

"I'm your older twin brother Ichiro Suzuki" kaoru stared at him but suddenly dodged as the guy named Ichiro attacked

"What the heck!" She yelled

"What, not like you don't have a weapon, Eichi into the gun!" Ichiro yelled something went into the gun.

"Water Cannon!" as a similar blue beam came out.

"I don't have a weapon!" She yelled as she dodged it. 'Wait, I do'. She slapped her forehead and pulled out her staff and put it together.

"Water Cannon!" Ichiro yelled again but this time Kaoru didn't dodge it

"Shield!" She yelled spinning it around and a light green force field formed in front of her, the attack hit the shield making it shake

"W-what, your weapon is only a staff, I'm a shaman!" Ichiro yelled

"It doesn't matter about the either, you just need to be strong!" Kaoru yelled as the shield disappeared

"Grrr, fine then, I better use all my power in this last attack!" He yelled

"Take this, devil Cannon!" (AN: sorry, couldn't think of another name, I suck at these things -_-") a red and blue beam shot out from his gun

"Guess I have to use it" she stated throwing the staff on the floor

Xy flash back yX

"Ka...ma...ha!" Kaoru yelled as a blue beam shot out from her palms, but it wasn't as powerful as she hit a dummy

"Not as powerful as you fought Hao" Takaroshi stated

"Well SORRY, I was mad; maybe that's why it was so powerful!" Kaoru yelled back

"Guess that explains it, but even so, you need to know that this kind of power is dangerous. Especially that move, it can kill you and even the universe. Make sure you use that move when you really need to, okay?" Takaroshi said

"Okay, I promise. Gee so serious" kaoru muttered the last part

"What was that?" Takaroshi asked irritated

"Nothing'~" kaoru said smiling evilly

"Tell me!" Then they both started to fight. When Shampoo came in with his bowl in his mouth

"Mrow!" Shampoo whined

"Shut it!" They both yelled at him

Xy end flash back yX

"Ka...MA...ha!" Kaoru yelled as a stronger blue beam shot out of her palm. They both came together, Kaoru trying to keep it strong but it didn't seem like Ichiro was trying hard

"Still weak, I wish we could have taken all your powers then we wouldn't have to fight" Ichiro sighed pushing his beam more

"Ngh! Why are you even attacking me?" She asked

"Well it doesn't seem like we're the only one who wants all your power. Hao Asakura does as well" Ichiro shot out Kaoru's beam as she fell back tired and unconscious. But before she fell asleep she heard voices

"Ichiro! Hurry up, stop teasing your sister!" A woman's voice yelled

"I was just bored; it's been ages since we last saw her!" Ichiro yelled back

"No leave her; we must go to the palace now!"

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

"Kaoru, kaoru-chan, kaoru-chan!" A small female voice cried as Kaoru was being shaken

"Ngh, huh? Tamao?" Kaoru woke up and sat up. Everyone was around her and shampoo was on her lap meowing

"Kaoru-chan, are you okay?" Jun asked helping her up. Kaoru rubbed her head

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What happened?" Anna asked

"Last night, someone naming them my older brother attacked me and he knocked me out" kaoru summarised

"Your brother? I don't remember you mentioning him?" Jun said her hand on her chin. Kaoru shrugged then her stomach growled

"Urh, but let's eat I'm starving" everyone sweat dropped but Anna 'she's so careless' they all thought at the same time

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru was now fully dress and they were all walking out to find the others. A long sleeved white top, and a yellow tank top with red miniskirt. A long dark blue socks and light brown convers. She wore her light blue coat and the ring that she was given. They were all walking through from what seemed like a desert

"So hot~" manta said. Kaoru nodded. Her eyes widened

"Ren's furyoku" kaoru whispered. She suddenly felt a tug on her coat. She turned her gaze to Tamao

"You can feel it to? Kaoru-chan" Tamao asked. She could feel Tamao quivering. 'Why?' She asked herself. She concentrated on Yoh's furyoku. It seemed disturbed

"C-could he be..." Tamao whispered, grabbing a hold of Kaoru's arm and shaking

"In danger?" Kaoru then suddenly ran

"Kaoru, where do you think you're going?!" Tamao ran after her and so did Manta.

"Shouldn't we go after her; she could be leading the way?" Faust asked

"Your right? Anna?" Jun asked. Anna glared at Kaoru but then ran after her as well.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xyxyx

Kaoru was panting and so was Tamao, Manta was behind all of them

"Well if it isn't Kaoru Hanabishi" a familiar voice said. Kaoru glared at the person in front of her

"You!" She shouted at none other than Hao Asakura

"Long time no see, how you been?" He asked

"Hao" Anna's voice came behind. She pulled Kaoru from her neck colour and pulled her behind her next to Jun.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

They were walking again.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or amazed..." Kaoru said staring at her Tamao with her sleepy eye look.

"Scared, because once Anna hit master Yoh and nearly killed him." She said replaying about what happened when they were younger

"The legendary left huh...? Hey what's the Chou Senji Rtyakketsu" Kaoru whispered.

"It's something that Hao had made when he was alive 500 years ago. He wrote it and left it with the Asakura family" Tamao whispered

"We need a ride, it's too hot!" Anna said 'well maybe, stop being a brat and you might not be hot! Stop stressing you stupid women!' Kaoru yelled in her head with an anime vain.

"Okay, Kaoru, see if you can sense a car nearby" Anna ordered Kaoru

"You think it's easy to sense something!" She yelled. Tamao nudged you and looked at her wearily; she shook her head as if saying doesn't do that. Anna glared at her 'Okay, if official, I HATE her!' Kaoru yelled in her head. She was silent and her eyes were closed

"What's she doing?" Faust asked as everyone stared at her

"She's concentrating on the nearest car" Jun answered as she stared at Kaoru.

"A red car coming this way right now" Kaoru answered opening her eyes

"Okay, good" Anna muttered. "We just got to stop it" she said

"I have an idea" Kaoru offered raising her hand. She whispered the idea, Anna approved and they all hid behind a quite large rock. As the car drove nearer to the, Kaoru could hear feminine voices coming from them. 'I wonder if they're shamans too.' Kaoru asked herself. Bailong suddenly jumped in front of the car. As the car halted to a stop a blonde girl in about her later teens yelled

"Watch were you're going you asshole!" She yelled. Anna slammed her hand on the front of the red van

"Move aside, we need a ride" the blood haired just stared at her in disbelief. Surprisingly they all were able to fit. 'Why does Anna get to be at the front?!' Kaoru yelled in her head.

They were all whining when they heard Anna's conversation with the blonde haired girl about who's going to be the shaman queen.

"Oh man" Kaoru whispered sweat dropping. Kaoru felt a tug at her coat when she turned, Tamao was pointing out the window. Seems like Anna saw as well since she yelled the driver to stop the car. There were all the boys, except Yoh lying on the ground. Kaoru was about to witness Yoh being crushed by the teenagers, what seemed like guardian ghost Ashcroft

"Yoh!" Tamao whispered hiding her face in Kaoru's arm when Kaoru suddenly she saw the Shikigami's tear apart the man in armer. 'Scary...' Kaoru shivered.

"Two things I have always said. One is that a lady always knows when to run fashionably late and two, she should know when to take a hike" Anna explained 'you're kidding me' Kaoru sighed getting out of the van with Tamao. The blue haired girl then spoke

"Hao's Shikigami's, you must be...Anna"

"That's right, now I suggest you should take my advice and LEAVE" Anna responded

"You're lucky, Madi, Mari, we're outa here"

"Wise choice" just then, the blue haired girl talked to Yoh but then left.

"Okay, now that that's settle, let's get going" a girl who named was seemed to be Ellie said

"Your right" we all turned to her "I'm going to go to Dobie village and become shaman king and that's all to it!" She yelled as some of the girls opened the back door and threw away our suitcases.

"Let's go!" The girl named Sharona yelled. Just then the car left. Manta, Tamao and Kaoru just stared at the car when manta just laughed nervously. Kaoru turned to see Yoh and Anna staring at each other

"Staring contest" kaoru whispered smiling slightly.

"Hey, it's Morty, hey there my little friend" Ryu said coming up to us

"Hey guys" Trey greeted

"Hello...kaoru..." Ren said staring at her

"Hey, how you been doing?" Kaoru and Ren stared at each other when Ren smiled slightly

"Good, glad you're here" Ren answered. Kaoru stared at him with her sleepy eyes shocked but smiled

"Same here"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Thanks for reading everyone, sorry it took ages to update. SORRY!


End file.
